robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat B
Heat B of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the second of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode was originally broadcast on May 7, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on May 31, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Hypno-Disc (3) vs Black Widow Hypno-Disc initially stayed back to get its disc up to speed as Black Widow sluggishly trundled towards the third seed. Hypno-Disc went around to the back of the walkerbot and hit it. After a couple more attacks, Hypno-Disc ripped off the decorative "web" of Black Widow. Another whack from the flywheel caused one of its opponent's legs to fall off, leaving Black Widow immobile and to be counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot came in and burnt the walkerbot on a flame jet before Shunt put it on the arena floor flipper. Comically, Black Widow simply balanced on top of the flipper as it was fired, rather than being thrown. Shunt positioned it correctly at the second time of asking and the 200 kilogram robot was thrown over. Winner: Hypno-Disc Bulldog Breed 3 vs Juggernot 2 Once again, there was a high difference in the speed of the two robots in the eliminator. Bulldog Breed 3 got off to the quicker start, as Juggernot 2 trundled away before turning. Juggernot 2 continued to crawl around the arena and then spun on the spot. Bulldog Breed 3 had plenty of time to line itself up for an attack on Juggernot 2 and duly flipped the Scottish robot onto its side, causing its rear armour panel to come off. Bulldog Breed 3 righted Juggernot 2 before both robots attacked head-on, firing their flippers, and it was Bulldog Breed 3 who once again flipped Juggernot 2 onto its back. Juggernot 2 was tossed onto its side, where its flipper fell off. Bulldog Breed 3 activated the pit by hitting the tyre, and Shunt pitted the wreckage for Bulldog Breed. Winner: Bulldog Breed 3 Wowot vs Lambsy Wowot was on the attack early on, pressing Lambsy underneath its jaw weaponry. The decorative sheep came off the top of Lambsy and Shunt axed and burnt it much to the audience's enjoyment. Wowot, rather than using its arm to grab Lambsy, instead clamped it from overhead and pushed Lambsy towards the flame grille, before Lambsy steered clear. Lambsy then tried to slide under the front of Wowot, but Wowot swiftly backed off the wedge. Lambsy was then pushed into Sir Killalot by Wowot, but managed to back out of trouble. Lambsy continued to reverse, with Wowot still clamped to its back, and Lambsy having the stronger pushing power, arced round, and managed to force Wowot into Sir Killalot's CPZ, where the House Robot crumpled into the rear of Adam Clark's machine and tipped it onto its side. Sir Killalot righted Wowot, but the damage sustained from the initial attack caused it to break down. Refbot counted Wowot out, before it was picked up and spun by Sir Killalot, chucked by the floor flipper and eventually pitted, confirming Lambsy's progression. Winner: Lambsy Atomic 2 (22) vs Kan-Opener Atomic 2 was on the offensive immediately, flipping over Kan-Opener. Kan-Opener's srimech tried to right itself but could only reach enough to put Kan-Opener onto its side. Atomic 2 righted Kan-Opener before flipping it for a third time, this time onto its back. The newcomer's srimech failed again, and it was counted out. Sir Killalot then threw it across the arena, and pitted it. Winner: Atomic 2 Semi-Finals Hypno-Disc (3) vs Atomic 2 (22) Atomic 2 charged at Hypno-Disc straight away but couldn't position itself for a flip on the number 3 seed. Hypno-Disc hit the side panel of Atomic 2, causing a split in the yellow robot's side armour. Atomic 2 wasn't deterred, and after suffering more damage to its sides, flipped Hypno-Disc over and pinned it there for a few seconds. Atomic 2 backed away before trying to flip its opponent again, but Hypno-Disc successfully self-righted, avoiding any further danger. The Rose family's next two attacks buckled the flipper of Atomic before ripping it off completely. Atomic 2 darted off towards the pit release tyre and activated it in hope of a late upset, before Hypno-Disc came in with another large hit, sending Atomic 2 spinning onto the lip of the pit. Atomic 2 continued to limp around the arena, before two further hits from Hypno-Disc were enough to render it immobile. Hypno-Disc continued to attack for a short period, splitting Atomic 2's side armour, before Refbot counted it out. Sir Killalot and Matilda carried out their punishment on the beaten machine before Atomic 2 was dumped into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Hypno-Disc Lambsy vs Bulldog Breed 3 Lambsy immediately went towards the pit release and activated it, with Bulldog Breed 3 responding by throwing Lambsy over, which saw the decorative sheep fall off again. Lambsy continued to move upside-down due to being invertible, before Bulldog Breed 3 drove up onto Lambsy's wedge, but Lambsy didn't fire its flipper. Bulldog Breed 3 flipped itself off of Lambsy's wedge, and flipped Lambsy over twice more. Lambsy moved over the flame pit and away, before Bulldog Breed 3 shot onto Lambsy's wedge and went over the top of it. Lambsy then temporarily came to a halt, while Bulldog Breed 3 struggled to fully flip Lambsy up and over. Lambsy reversed into Bulldog Breed 3 whilst its flipper was retracting, causing it to stay open. Bulldog Breed 3 pushed back, and forced Lambsy towards the House Robots, where Shunt axed it and Sir Killalot carried it around. With time ticking down, Bulldog Breed 3 flicked Lambsy over once more, before cease was called, meaning this fight was the only one to go to the judges in the entire show. They ruled in favour of Bulldog Breed 3. Winner: Bulldog Breed 3 Final Hypno-Disc (3) vs Bulldog Breed 3 Bulldog Breed 3 immediately drove at Hypno-Disc, before spinning away and dodging the flywheel of its opponent. Hypno-Disc then came in and landed two glancing blows. Bulldog Breed 3 responded by getting underneath Hypno-Disc and flicking it up, but the third seed landed back on its wheels. Hypno-Disc continued to clip Bulldog Breed 3, missing attacks from the flipper of Bulldog Breed 3 in the process, before driving round to the back of it and tearing out the safety link. This left Bulldog Breed 3 completely immobilised, and Hypno-Disc activated the pit release before pushing Bulldog Breed down. Heat Winner: Hypno-Disc Trivia *In Round 1, the four veteran robots were each drawn against new robots and teams to the show, an interesting pattern repeated in Heat D. **The only newcomer to win a battle in this heat was Lambsy, in controversial circumstances against Adam Clark's Wowot. *It was the only time in any series that two seeds met in the second round of the heats. This paved the way for the unseeded (despite reaching a heat final in the previous series and losing to an eventual grand finalist) Bulldog Breed 3 to reach the heat final. *Both Atomic 2 and Bulldog Breed 3 had qualified for the second annihilator of Robot Wars Extreme, but were unable to take part because of damage sustained in defeats to heat winner Hypno-Disc in this episode. *Juggernot 2's statistics board claimed it was armed with an axe, however, only Juggernot 2's predecessor featured an axe weapon. *All seven battles in this heat featured Sir Killalot. Category:The Fifth Wars